Perseus
by minoturus
Summary: Perseus the strongest titan. An outcast, not Gaia's child. Probably doesn't help that he slaughtered the former strongest titan. Or that he ripped out his heart. He's been missing for four millennia already. Where has he been? Hell if I know. Accompanied by an adorable lil' hunter who goes by Zoe! "I'm NOT adorable. AND I'M NOT LITTLE!" OC Set after Book3 Up for adoption


**Well. This is kinda awkward.**

 **So yeah, I wrote this! My other stories are still up for adoption. Though they're kinda just challenges now. Well, this is a story about the titan Perseus, who is fox youkai who won his title as a titan from the original one. He left Olympus and the titans a long time ago and is coming back into the world. Also this and my other stories are all challenges/ up for adoption as I'm a bad writer, crap at sustaining stories and I'm lazy.**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson. That is property of Rick Riordan. Nor do I own Greek Mythology. I'm Asian. That would be really weird.**

I remember the thrill of the hunt. The feel of the wind through my fur. The sensation of sinking my teeth into something and watching the crimson elixir of life seep out. Those centuries, times before my time as a titan. Memories before all the destruction. Before when times were simpler.

"Well? Who're you?"

Times when I didn't have to explain myself to this stupid, weak, ignorant "hero." I mean honestly, he's been nagging me on and off for what two millennia, since I got here really.

"Are you ignoring me?"

And what a stupid way to die, raping one of the hunters. I mean it's not like there is a stupidly overly protective, yet all seeing god who happens to the brother the leader of the hunters.

"Me, the great Orion. You wouldn't dare right?"

I turned to face the annoying gnat. Why hadn't Artemis removed him from the sky again?

Oh Right, Zeus.

F*ck Zeus.

"I see. Yes, you're simply speechless from the fact that a legendary hero is speaking to you."

And Einstein thought the people from his time were stupid. I wonder what he would say if he say this idiot.

"Or is it that you feel unworthy to speak in my presence?"

Never met him. But I think he would commit suicide, he is the same species as this idiot.

"It's alright, as a generous lord, I shall allow you to speak."

Wait. He's dead. Would he jump into the river Lethe so he wouldn't remember this guy?

"Yes. Yes. Plebeian, no need to be so thankful, this generous lord Orion allows you to speak."

"Orion yes? You're slightly wrong. I'm holding myself back from hitting you."

"And I'm failing."

The look on his face before I sent him flying?

Yeah. That's one to remember.

"Perseus."

I turned to the speaker. Bowing slightly I asked.

"Lord Ouranous. Another one is coming?"

"Indeed. Another hero to add to the stars! Let us see if this one may be worthy of this reward!"

I took in the enthusiastic speaker. He was quite tall, standing at 1.9 meters or 6.2 feet, clad in a midnight black suit. Many spots of light seemed to emerge from his clothing, outshone only by his bright, sky blue hair. A mismatched pair of gold and silver tinged eyes like a miniature sun and moon, stared at me, framed by his orangey, purple skin, reminiscent of sunset.

This was Ouranous, the primordial deity of the sky.

"Very well, be careful in case this one is injured though. You wouldn't want bits of blood splattering on you after all."

With an embaressed cough partnered with a light silver blush he spoke.

"Yes, quite. In my defence though it was the first time someone was ascended with the impact of an arrow still flying through their body."

I turned to stare at him.

"Perhaps if it happened once or twice. But that was the eighth."

Coughing nervously he turned and said.

"Well let's get to this one already, can't let her stay in limbo for long after all."

I followed the deity. Walking on the clouds I continued after him.

It wasn't long before we reached a large, circular, silver rimmed pool. The thing was easily 25 meters in diameter. (82 feet) Filled with a dark blue liquid, the rather shallow pool was quite a strange sight in this level of existence.

Like he had done before, Lord Ouranous laid his hands upon the intricate patterns on the rim. Laying down a large magical circle to freeze time and heal the insides of the circle.

Speaking a large, long incantation in some language I was not old enough to understand. He raised his hands up, calling for the hero? That had been sent to the constellations. The man flared his aura. Had I been any other titan or Olympic god, I would have been forced to my knees. Even so I struggled to maintain the constant flow to my magic circle. The invisible pressure pushed down on me, like I was lifting the sky. I ignored the urge to push the magic to my legs, to help withstand the pressure.

A large pillar of silver light ascended through the bottom of the pool. Leaving a figure in the blue liquid that it held.

The face I saw when the light faded was one that I thought I would never see again.

"Zoe?"


End file.
